Pursuit of Happiness
by syntia.amano
Summary: Midare yang mencurigai sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya curhat ke Saniwa. IchiMika.


Summary : Midare yang mencurigai sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya curhat ke Saniwa. IchiMikaTenka.

o.o

"Aruji-sama, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Midare dari balik pintu ruangan tempat Saniwa perempuan mereka biasanya mengawasi mereka dari balik layar.

"Silakan," ujar sang saniwa. Lelaki berambut pink sepinggang itu membuka pintu perlahan. Sang saniwa yang melihat raut wajah Midare sedikit pucat itu bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Emm, ini tentang Ichi-nii…" Midare terdiam sejenak. Tangannya menggenggam erat rok mininya saat duduk bersimbuh di depan saniwa. "aku merasa Ichi-nii bukan Ichi-nii yang biasanya," lirihnya.

"Ichigo yang biasa?"

"Senyum Ichi-nii lebih mematikan dari biasanya!" seru Midare yang membuat saniwa semakin kebingungan. "Selain itu aura Ichi-nii jadi seperti Kasen! Bukan, bukan! Campuran antara Kasen, Kashuu, Souza, dan Ishikirimaru! Aura-aura playboy tingkat wahid!"

"Eh?"

"Bukan cuma itu saja! Ichi-nii yang biasanya malu-malu saat berhadapan dengan Mikazuki malah menciumnya di depan Gokotai dan Sayo! Yagen dan aku sampai harus menutup mata keduanya agar tidak terkontaminasi."

"Eh? Mencium? Gokotai dan Sayo?" Pikiran sang saniwa terbang ke arah dua makhluk mungil yang satunya super duper polos dan crybaby yang satunya lagi meski pikirannya sudah dewasa tetap saja tubuhnya masih anak-anak.

"Tidak selesai sampai disitu, Ichi-nii langsung menyeret Mikazuki ke kamar dan tidak keluar! Selain itu tiba-tiba saja Mikazuki berteriak dari dalam!"

"Berteriak?" Sang saniwa menatap Midare dengan mata terbelalak.

"Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat mereka keluar dari sana!" hebohnya.

"Err… Midare-kun darimana kamu tahu kalau mereka tidak keluar?" bingung saniwa.

"Fufufu tentu saja dari Yagen yang bersamaku menanti di depan pintu," senyumnya bahagia. Sang saniwa hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dasar dua anak yang mau tahu saja urusan orang dewasa.

"Baiklah setelah mereka berdua keluar… tidak aku yang akan kesana sekarang."

"Ah, aku ikut!" seru Midare bersemangat sambil mengekor di belakang sang saniwa.

Omo

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Ichigo Hitofuri mencoba mengidentifikasi apa yang terjadi. Pertama dia tanpa baju. Kedua Mikazuki-dono tanpa baju. Ketiga ini bukan ruangannya. Keempat mereka berada di futon yang sama. Kelima terdapat tanda-tanda merah tidak wajar di tubuh Mikazuki-dono. Keenam dia bangun sambil memeluk Mikazuki-dono. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Emm… Omae-sama?" panggil Mikazuki yang masih ada dalam pelukannya. Matanya perlahan terbuka. "Selamat pagi Omae-sama," sapa lelaki berambut biru itu sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuat Ichigo Hitofuri kaku. "Oma… Ichigo Hitofuri?" tanya Mikazuki yang menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada lelaki berambut cyan di depannya, senyum di wajahnya pun memudar.

"A… aku akan bertanggung jawab!" seru Ichigo yang langsung bangkit dan ber-ojigi.

"Onaya?"

"Mikazuki-dono, menikahlah denganku!" serunya.

"EH?!" seru suara dari pintu yang langsung membuat Ichigo menoleh dan melihat dua adiknya sedang berdiri disana.

"Kyaaa! Ichi-nii apa yang Ichi-nii lakukan?" seru Midare dengan wajah malu-malu dan langsung berbalik.

"Ichi-nii! Apa yang Ichi-nii bilang itu sungguhan?" tanya Yagen yang malah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri kakaknya yang masih bersimpuh sementara Ichigo langsung cepat-cepat menutupi tubuh Mikazuki dari pandangan mereka.

"Yagen, Midare apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo yang masih bingung bagaimana dua adiknya bisa berada di tempat itu.

"Itu tidak penting, Ichi-nii apa benar Ichi-nii berniat menikahi Mikazuki?" tanya Yagen.

"Benar, aku akan melakukannya," yakin Ichigo pada adiknya itu.

"Mikazuki Munechika-nii!" seru Yagen yang agak mengagetkan lelaki yang tubuhnya masih ditutupi tubuh Ichigo itu.

"Umu?" bingungnya. Yagen tidak pernah menyebutnya dengan tambahan nii.

"Aku serahkan kakakku padamu, tolong bimbingannya!" mohon Yagen yang ber-ojigi.

"Onaya? Mohon bimbingannya juga Yagen. Ah, saat seperti ini aku juga harus berojigi ya?"

"Tidak usah!" seru Yagen dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Umu?"

"Hah, Kalian berdua lebih baik cepat pakai baju sana sebelum Aruji-sama semakin memerah di balik pintu!" suruh Yagen yang menghela nafas karena ketidak sadaran Mikazuki.

"Aruji-sama?!" kaget kedua pedang dewasa itu.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak usah dipikirkan tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membawa Midare pergi sebelum dia semakin terbang ke dalam delusi. Kalian berdua bersenang-senang saja dulu. Untuk sementara kalian tidak akan aku tugaskan pergi kemana pun, sampai nanti!" seru sang saniwa dengan nada bahagia yang menyeret Midare menjauh yang agak protes karena proses delusinya akan sang kakak dan kakek terganggu.

"Karena Aruji-sama sudah bilang begitu, aku juga akan pergi. Oh ya Ichi-nii lain kali kalau mau mencium Mikazuki-nii jangan di depan Sayo dan Gokotai ya. Sampai nanti!" ujar Yagen sambil menutup pintu dan pergi menjauh.

"Eh? Mencium? Sayo dan Gokotai?"

"Umu? Ichigo tidak ingat?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" lirihnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

omo

Tamat?


End file.
